


you cant breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re breathing heavily, your chest is pounding. Your heartbeat is loud in your ears each beat getting louder and louder. Your mind is clouded you cant think.I made this as a vent really, it's chaotic and all over the place sorry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	you cant breathe

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!! self-harm and referenced suicide and panic attack

You’re breathing heavily, your chest is pounding. Your heartbeat is loud in your ears each beat getting louder and louder. Your mind is clouded you cant think. The silver blade glides smoothly on your skin, a deep red trial falling behind. 

Your mind is screaming at you, you have to stop but you can’t even hear anything. feel you need to go deeper. You’re not trying hard enough. Go deeper. You go deeper. The red is pooling onto the floor it’s splashing, am I at going to die yet. 

You can’t stop. Your heartbeat is erratic its so fast. You tell it to shut up just shut up. Your mind quiets. Why can’t I hear anything? Its all red, the walls, the floor, you. The blood is dripping from your wrist to the tips of your fingers to the tiles. You sigh. Is it over? 

Just shut up! 

You look behind you is there anything there? You look back down, your breathing is erratic again your ears are bleeding, the silence is too loud. You plug your ears, it’s even louder! Your wrist is burning, blood flowing out of it like a river. 

The door opens. Someone enters you don’t know who though. 

Leave me alone!

Get out Get out Get out Get out Get out Get out Get out

The person smells like apples and hair gel, you lean into them. You cant hear your heart anymore. You cant hear. Why is my vision clouding? 

The person is yelling, ¨Wake up Harry!¨ 

Your vision clouds, its black as your mind shuts down.

Your breathing has finally stopped.


End file.
